Kiss
by bonkaki
Summary: MY FIRST 2008 FIC, YAY! Fluffy.. Rated for language REVIEW PLS.!


****

Kiss 

**_BoNkaKi_**

**The title pretty much tells it all, hehe**

**Pairing: Egoshipping**

**Rated T for the language.. better watch your mouths!!**

* * *

She was going to be late for school. She had an outrageous Sweet Sixteen the day before and overslept. 

_'God, where the hell is my bike?!'_

She scrambled through her Sister's garage.

_'Whatever, I'll just use Violet's Vespa'_

She climbed on the motorcycle and started it's engine.

"C'mon baby, work,now.."

The engine started after 15 tries.

"Yes!" she said in triumph as she sped through Mount Moon to Pallet Town.

* * *

He had overslept, too and walked all the way back to Pallet and collapsed halfway. 

He woke up in the Viridian Forest, soaked from the rainfall and cranky because of the uncomfortable 'bed'.

_'Argh, dammit.. why the hell did Ash and Richie leave me?!'_

he groggily woke up to the sound of a machine.. a vehicle..

His eyes adjusted to the Forest.

_'Damn, that's Waterflower'_

he smirked as he got up and made a thumbs-up sign.

Misty noticed and stopped her scooter.

"Get on.. HURRY! We're late!"

Gary taunted her by getting on slowly.

"Fuck, I am not letting you ruin my perfect attendance record" she sped her Vespa, letting Gary fall to the ground.

"Omigod, is she for real?" he watched as she exited the damp forest.

* * *

Misty suddenly felt sorry for what she did and stopped. 

_'What if he's dying right now, and I abandoned him?!'_

She closed her eyes and went back to him.

* * *

Gary waited on the path. 

"Gawd, I know she'll come back, she'll be guilty, for sure"

Psychic, she came to him after 10 seconds

_'Jackpot'_

"What're you doing here?"

"Well.. I changed my mind.. care for a ride?" she smiled sweetly.

"Sure, Misty" he leaned in for a-

**BONK**

"Ow, what the hell?!" he felt his sore head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME FREAK!" she blushed as she winded up the engine again.

"Whatever you say, Princess"

Misty tried to ignore him as she started up the engine again.

"Oh crap"

"What? Why?"

"The engine's busted"

"WHAT?Let me try"

Gary started up the engine his way.. no luck.

"Fuck, my sister's gonna freaking kill me"

Gary shrugged and started to walk.

"WHAT THE HELL?! COME BACK HERE YOU EGOMANIAC!!"

"I'm going for help, okay?"

Misty clenched her fist.

"Don't leave me here, dammit!!"

"WHY SHOULD I NOT LEAVE YOU?! GOD!"

Gary turned back and lifted Misty up to his back.

"AHHHH!! GARY PUT ME DOWN..YOU...YOU...!!"

"Shut up, were going to be late"

Misty blushed.

_'Is he really doing this cuz were late.. or.. nah.. that'll never happen..'_

Misty held on to him as he jogged to Viridian City.

* * *

**-Viridian City's Pokemon Center-**

The pair entered the Pokemon Center, exhausted.. Gary let Misty down on one of the chairs and sat on the one beside it.

Nurse Joy recognized them and approached the two teens.

"Omigosh! Are you two alright?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine but.. Gary.."

"I'm fine, too.. just need to rest.."

Nurse Joy offered them a room.

Gary slept soundly as Misty watched over him.

_'This is all my fault..'_

She frowned as she looked at his sleeping face..

_'Maybe a kiss.. will..do..'_

Her eyes shot wide open.

_'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!'_

She slapped herself.

_'But.. he looks so..'_

Too late, she found herself 5 seconds later.. above his lips.

She closed her lips and stayed there for another few seconds and pulled away.

_'Thanks for carrying me on your back.. Gary'_

She smiled as she touched her lips..

She blushed as she saw Gary wake up.

"Huh? Oh no.. Omigod..."

_'Shit! He knows I kissed him!'_

Misty kept her cool outside but panicked inside.

"What is it? You need water?"

_'What the hell did I say?! You need water?!'_

Gary shook his head.

"I just remembered something.."

_'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"We're late"

Misty sighed of relief.

"Omigod, oh.. uh... let's go"

She helped him get up.

He ran and she did, too.. to Pallet High.

Gary smirked to himself as he ran with her.

_'Thought I was asleep, did you.. Misty?'_

* * *

**YAY**

**MY FIRST 2008 FIC!!**

**(different timezone..again -.-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**BoNkaKi**


End file.
